Reason to Live
by honeybeeze
Summary: In death, Kagome finds a reason to live.


_Yay one-shot! I thought up this idea lastnight in bed and had to type it up! A little depressing but I love it already!_

_It might be a bit confusing but the italics is the voice of the demons in the shikon, trying to temp her to die. The regular little bits after wards are memories. Yeah, I just gave it away, but I'm pretty sure by the first sentance you would have known I hope you readers like it! And I dont know if its considered a tradgety but its definatly not a comedy. _

_Warning:Character death, and just kind of sad overall._

_Song to listen to while reading:Blackout by Muse. Really, go listen to that. THats exactly what I was listening to (I replayed it like 9 times,) When writing this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I just like to sometimes cause Kagome to die mwahahahaha._

* * *

><p>Her breath was labored as she stumbled forward. Each step, blood slipped from between her fingers, landing on the dried dirt. She was almost there, nothing was stopping her from reaching it. She could almost hear her name being called, screams echoing in the air. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was that dark orb that laid in a puddle of blood.<p>

She fell, the air leaving her chest.

She couldn't get herself to rise though, her energy drained to nothing. Her nails scraped at rocks as she left a trail of blood, dragging herself towards it. That's all that matter. There was nothing else but to purify the Shikon. Her fingers finally grasped the jewel and with a sigh she stopped. She could hear her name being called again but she was just so tired. Her eyes barely could stay open. She felt herself be turned over onto her back. Her shirt stuck to her torso at the entryway of where Naraku struck her. Her name was becoming more faded.

Just as her vision finally gave, the black Shikon jewel pulsed in her clenched fingers.

* * *

><p><em>You have no reason to live, foolish girl<em>

The voice was like silk, soft and lovely. She tried to shake her head. She wanted to speak but her voice was useless. She wanted to tell it that she did.

_You are useless here. You don't belong._

She could see a man though, sitting across from her. His eyes were like the sky in this time, so clear and beautiful.

"Another time, huh?" The man was chewing on a bone, contemplating her words. She didn't know why she was nervous of telling him. The man grinned at her, a familiar grin that caused her to smile.

"Doesn't matter, I would have gotten you anyways. No matter where you are," He smirked at her, something told her it was a smile he gave her often. She must of said something, something she didn't hear. He was frowning at her then as though she didn't really understand.

"The Gods obviously think differently if you're here. If you were useless, you wouldn't have become the Shikon's guardian,"

_Your worthless. Your weak._

He was waving his sun kissed arms at her, a sign of defeat.

"Don't use those Miko powers on me, I don't want to be burned to a crisp," She could hear the sound of leaves crunching underneath his bare feet. She could see his hands grasping hers, the feel of his callused hands. Why was his hands callused? Something told her, he didn't use that sword strapped to his waist often.

"Your so strong, Kagome. You'll be the one that will defeat Naraku," His words caused her heart to quicken, slamming itself into her ribcage. But why did that name cause her blood to run cold?

_No matter what you do, you will never be as great as Kikyo_

A wide grin came to her with eyes like the sky. She could practically feel his arm wrapping itself around her shoulder.

"C'mon, Kagome. Don't be sad." He nuzzled the top of her head before whispering. The man with white ears was growling, picking up stray arrows where Kagome had missed the target.

"Your trying hard. Just keep practicing." Why was all this so familiar?

_You have no reason to live._ A voice whispered in her ear. She wanted to shake her head.

_Inuyasha is dead. You have nothing here. _No, she wanted to yell. That's not true. The voice was wrong. She could hear laughter, a haughty laughter that caused a chill to run through her body.

His golden eyes were no longer full of fire. They were not warm, or deep. They were dull as they stared at her accusingly. Blood was dripping down his forehead, drying with every second. She could see the blood pooling around him, thickening with every second.

Inuyasha.

The name came to mind as well as pain. It struck her as an arrow, but she couldn't get closer. His head was turned towards her though, eyes watching her. It was her fault he was gone. She was just a foolish girl. She let Inuyasha get killed by Naraku during battle.

"C'mon Kagome! Don't let Inuyasha have died in vain!" The voice came harshly from the blue eyed man.

"He died to protect you, now get Naraku!" She felt strength come to her as she lifted her bow, striking at a demon.

_He never loved you_

"I'm sorry Kagome," She thought the words would cause to world to collapse, but she just smiled. She knew he didn't love her and she was ok with that

"It's ok, Kagome," Warm arms comfortably came around her waist, pulling her close. His breath was warm against her throat as she tried to get what ever warmth he had.

"Its good though," Her lower lip was finally released from her teeth as he continued.

"That he loved you enough to know, your not a replacement for Kikyo,"

"Kagome," She could hear it, that voice calling for her. It was that man. The one with sky like eyes and grinned at her. The one that held her softly and spoke in whispers. The one that smiled smugly and puffed out his chest.

_Do you love him?_

She didn't know. But she couldn't force her self to shake her head. But if she died, she would never know, would she? She didn't want to die, no matter how right it seemed. She might not love him now, but it was worth living for.

* * *

><p>"Kagome," She could feel dried tears that ran down her cheeks. The voice was cracking and she wondered how long he was calling that name. There was pressure on top of her chest, where her clothing stuck to her the most.<p>

"Please, Kagome," She could hear the cries of her name from other voices but she focused on the closest.

"I love you so much," The voice was weak and hesitant and she felt droplets fall onto her cheek. A wheeze came from her throat as she could finally get the energy to open her eyes. He leaned over her, staring at her.

She recognize those eyes, those lips. The man from her memories when he joined them to destroy Naraku. She remembered.

But she had never seen them filled with pain. His teeth clenched as tears kept escaping and falling onto her cheeks. His eyes closed, letting more tears go. Her throat burned and her voice was faint.

"Kouga," She lifted a hand to land on top of where his laid, blood spilling from between their fingers. His eyes opened, as he sucked in air and a sob. The same hand from her chest lifted itself, caressing his cheek, leaving behind a line of blood.

"Kouga," She smiled wearily, knowing she had more to live for.


End file.
